Downpour
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: "I'm kidnapping you," he announced cheerfully. "That's illegal," Jade replied flatly, not even bothering to look at him. / Beck and Jade attempt to go on a normal dinner date. Well, sort of. Based on Beck's most recent post on The Slap. BeckJade.


Downpour

_Jade/Beck_

.

Jade hadn't been planning on doing anything, honestly.

The rain was pouring down in sheets, which was honestly very odd for the city in which she lived, but she didn't mind at all. She'd been sitting by the window, head in her hands, eyes turned toward the sky, when her boyfriend walked in. He didn't even bother knocking – he never did, but by now she was far too used to it.

"I'm kidnapping you," he announced cheerfully.

Jade had learned at this point that her boyfriend was, in fact, an idiot, but now she was more certain than she'd ever been in her life. Honestly – who _announced_ that they were kidnapping someone before they went through with the deed? _Really_?

"That's illegal," Jade replied flatly, not even bothering to look at him.

"Maybe in Arkansas," Beck conceded, walking over to her. Back in the old days, Beck had developed a fascination with the state of Arkansas (which, due to its controversial pronunciation, had to be overflowing with odd sorts of people, at least in Beck's 'logical mind'). "I'm serious though, babe. If you don't come voluntarily I'm gonna have to make you."

"Right." Jade's tone was full of biting sarcasm, since she doubted he'd go through with his threat, and besides he had all the strength of a baby monkey. So it did, in fact, come as a surprise to her when he scooped her up in his arms and held her so that she was incapable of movement, then started to whistle cheerfully as he walked down the stairs.

"Beck!" she shrieked in a voice so loud it could probably reach Saturn or whatever. "Put me down _now_ or I'm going to call the police, I swear!"

"Okay," Beck answered cheerfully. "And you're going to tell them that your sweet, precious, sexy boyfriend is kidnapping you? I'd like to see how that one turns out, so feel free!" But as it turned out, Jade couldn't even get to her phone, so she just continued struggling in his grip – and wow, she wondered, when had he gotten so strong? Had he spent their entire breakup just trying to make his _body _look better?

"Where exactly are we going?" Jade wondered grumpily once he set her down (gently) in the front seat of his truck.

"Arkansas," was Beck's joyful response. (_Why, _she wondered, did she ever think it was a good idea to date him?) When she didn't react, he sighed. "Okay, fine, we're _not _going to Arkansas. It's a long way away. We're just going to a restaurant. To eat. Like normal people."

"Since when have we been normal?" Jade questioned vehemently, fire blazing in her eyes. It was times like these when she had to wonder – when she had to wonder if Beck was questioning his decision to choose her, to get her back, to prefer a controversial romance over the standard love story. Sometimes she wondered if she would change for him. She liked to think that she wouldn't, that she just wasn't that kind of girl, but on occasion she found herself so desperately in love with him that it impaired her thinking or whatever.

"Since never." A simple response, but it was reassuring in an odd sort of way. At least he could recognize _that _much.

"Then why are you trying to take me to some restaurant filled with normal people and normal food and normal waitresses that think you're hot and leave you their numbers when they bring you the receipt which is probably the most _desperate_ thing they've done in their whole meaningless life?"

Beck just laughed. This was the thing she'd originally fallen in love with about him; she could threaten him and anyone else all she wanted to, make up the worst imaginable scenarios, and yet he wasn't scared – he never was. At times it was annoying, but mostly it was just endearing. "Babe, I'll make sure I don't call any meaningless waitresses. Though might I remind you of that time you worked at –"

"Don't speak of it!" Jade demanded, her eyes flashing. "I only worked there like, _one day, _okay. And it's never happening again because I hate people and…"

"I'm a person." Beck cut her off, looking at her with those big puppy-dog eyes that always proved to flood her with guilt, even when she technically hadn't even anything wrong.

"No," Jade drawled sarcastically. "You're a puppy dog with big stupid russet eyes that I'm going to punch if he doesn't tell me what restaurant we're going to in the next _fifteen _seconds."

Beck chuckled. "We're just going to a restaurant, okay, and I think you'll like it. Now come on, babe, chill out. I put effort into this date, you know? Just for you. I even wore that cologne you like, and listen," he switched on the radio, "that song that you sang for me that one time."

"Descriptive," Jade retorted, but she leaned over the slightest bit so that she could inhale his cologne, and what do you know, he was right. With a half-smile she let their hands entwine in the space between them, and he glanced over at her with that expression he got on his face sometimes, the one where his mouth curved up into a goofy smile and his eyes got big and he looked so totally, so irrevocably in love with her that her breath actually caught in her throat before she realized that she was being _totally _unreasonable and also very, very stupid.

As they stopped at a stoplight, Beck grinned at her. "I'll have you know that I even bought some minty fresh gum _especially_ for tonight."

"You are the dorkiest human alive," was her response, and she thought it was probably true. Most people saw the side of Beck where they thought he was this popular, cool guy; only she got the absolute misfortune of being exposed to his dorky, childish tendencies and inherent immaturity. Not that she didn't love it, though.

"Yeah, yeah," Beck said, and she sat in placated silence for the rest of the ride, switching the stations as Beck hummed along, completely off-key in a sort of adorable way. It was moments like these that she had missed, moments where there was no sarcastic defenses or fighting or yelling or screaming, just Jade and Beck, and that was all they needed.

Once they got there, though, and Beck pulled her through the pouring rain into the restaurant, it wasn't just them anymore. The waitress did, in fact, immediately notice Beck's handsome face, and therefore she took like ten minutes to get them seated. Jade wasn't bothered by this so much as Beck's lack of noticing; he didn't do anything to stop her advances, didn't so much as tell her to back off. She sighed impatiently at the lady after her tenth wink at Beck and tightened her grip on her boyfriend's hand. He was hers – couldn't people recognize that?

Her jealousy issues had toned down, though, since their younger days. Ordinarily she might have spilled a drink on the girl's shirt or, better yet, called her out for flirting with a taken man, but now she just let her annoyance build up until they were seated at last and then, in a semi-calm tone, she questioned, "So, that waitress was pretty."

"Jade," Beck said, giving a small eye roll. "If this is another of your female mind-games, I'm backing out before you can allure me into your trap."

"I think you mean lure," Jade corrected. She had always been somewhat of a stickler for correct grammar, and even Beck was subject to her grammar corrections.

"I'm pretty sure I meant allure," he said, giving her a wink and glancing down before lifting his eyes back up to meet hers. "You look gorgeous, Jade. Absolutely gorgeous."

"Prettier than the waitress?" she inquires with a raise of her eyebrow. "Because you know, she was flirting you and, as always, you didn't even do a single thing to stop her, and _sometimes _I just have to wonder if maybe you want better."

Laughing in a startled sort of way, he simply shook his head. "First of all," he said, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips (even though he had to lean over to do it, really), "I'm not gonna find better than you, babe. And _second _of all – I didn't notice cause I was too busy staring at you. Really, I thought you'd have noticed and then yelled at me about being a perv but… you look absolutely perfect."

She had to tilt her head down to hide her blush; any sign of weakness would make her subject to his stupid teasing, something that she hated (loved) more than anything in the world. "If you get any cheesier, dude, you're gonna turn into a block of cheese. But… looks like you've learned how to treat a girl. Ish. Kinda sorta."

"I'll take it," Beck seemed to decide after a moment. "But anyway... I've been trying, okay? I want to be a better boyfriend to you, because it wasn't… it wasn't you that broke our relationship, it was _me_, and I see that now, and I love you and I want to be with you."

She sat, speechless, for a moment, before she bit down on the corner of her lip and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Words mean nothing, Oliver."

"Then how about this?" he said with a laugh, popping a piece of gum into his mouth, which just made Jade roll her eyes again because_ obviously _she wasn't going to kiss him if he had a huge wad of nasty gum in his mouth. But after a few seconds he took it out, looking like he was in deep consideration, and then slid out of his side of the booth and scooted in beside Jade, taking her face in his hands and kissing her. They sat like that for a second, arms intertwined and lips connected, until suddenly there was a clearing of a throat behind him and both of them jerked apart quickly. They turned to see that the waitress that had been so infatuated with Beck was standing behind them, clearly annoyed. She slammed the plates down so hard that one of the plates nearly cracked in half, and Jade tried hard not to laugh as she peered down at Beck's hamburger and her lasagna.

"Well," she said with a half-grin, "guess that girl learned her lesson about flirting with taken guys."

"You make me sound like I'm a puppy or something," Beck grumbled, ducking his head down to take a bite of his hamburger before grinning up at Jade.

"You might as well be," Jade said scornfully. "By the way, I hope you know that I'm _not_ kissing you after you eat hamburger. I _refuse_. Hamburger is made up of all these different animal parts, I looked it up online, and I hope you know that it's not even real _beef _–"

Beck cut her off with another kiss. He tasted like mint and hamburgers, but it wasn't as bad as she had imagined, possibly because there was something else there too. Something she couldn't quite name. She tugged on the locks of his hair to bring him closer, and then pulled away with a grin.

"You do realize we're probably going to get kicked out soon, judging by the looks that chick is giving us. I mean, really, what's _her _problem?" She rolled her eyes scornfully at the waitress, who was glaring daggers at her.

"Guess I better move back to my side so we can resume our _normal couple_ façade, hm?" Beck inquired, but he did not move, and neither did she. They sat for a moment before Jade laughed.

"Yeah, nice joke, Mr. Normal," she whispered, pecking him on the lips. "What happened to _easy's boring_, hm? Or have you decided that waitresses with insatiable appetites for _Beck Oliver_ are more appealing than me now?"

"Nah," Beck said, casting a stray glance at the waitress, "I'm pretty sure I'm good for now, thanks." And then he kissed her again.

(They got kicked out, for the record, and Beck didn't even get to finish his hamburger, which made him pout. But it was worth it. Just so you know.)

.

**A/N: Based on Beck's most recent Slap post about needing gum to go on a date bc your breath stank boy. Also blame Britt for this okay. That's all I have to say. Also please review if you like it and don't fave without reviewing, love you 5eva babes xx**


End file.
